


【幸不二】本末倒置

by yangxizi



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangxizi/pseuds/yangxizi
Summary: ⚠️本文设定是把不二子的网球路删去了，aka踢出了网王世界，感觉太ooc的宝宝们别看（真的）⚠️中短篇幅，沙雕甜饼向，一发完结
Relationships: Yukimura Seiichi/Fuji Syusuke, 幸不二 - Relationship





	【幸不二】本末倒置

1.

幸村精市作为除化学其他方面品学兼优的学生，破天荒请了一个外语家教。

不为别的，只为在辅导切原功课上拓展点思路。

或许这就是有钱人解决问题的逻辑吧。

切原打球的天赋和能力是有目共睹的，抛开他在球场上恶魔化这一点，还算颗好苗苗。真田弦一郎都对切原寄予厚望，想把他发展成为立海的种子选手。

所以期末考这关，他不过也得过。

部里的正选队员们开始一人一科对切原进行全方位无死角式课外辅导。

幸村被分配到辅导切原的英语。

如果说幸村是天生英语好，那切原就是天生的不好。

幸村尝试了很多种方法，知识它就是不进切原的脑袋。半个月后幸村看着切原原地踏步的成绩单，脸上勉强保持着微笑，这表情却愣是把切原吓得退了几步。

唉。

幸村在心里发出一声叹息。

2.

不二周助，一个课上爱开小差的天才学生，每次被老师逮住并提问后都能完美地说出正确答案。

奇怪的是，他的成绩趋于中庸，答题卡拿远了看，涂黑的答案总是能组成不同的小动物模样。

或许这就是另一种程度上的学霸吧。

自打不二裕太进了网球部之后，经常刻苦训练很晚才回家。少了一个弟弟欺负的不二有点无趣，开始着手发展其他的兴趣爱好。

这天裕太敲开了正在听英文歌曲的不二的房门。

裕太说起外语家教这件事，不二想了想好像自己周末也无事可做，一听兼职的地点又正好位于神奈川一家新开的人气花店附近，便欣然同意了。

对方可能是青学以后的对手哦，裕太说道。

这有什么关系？自己教的是英语，又不是立场。

既然是同年级的初中生，备课的问题也迎刃而解。

如果花店是每周末进新的花草植物，那他就可以踩着最好最新鲜的时间点购入；要是花店在工作日进货，那就等他跟老板混熟了，再托老板帮他留着心仪的品种。他越想越美，呵呵笑了起来，裕太见状快步离开了房间。

啊。

不二课上分神的时候开始期盼周末的来临。

3.

两人的见面中规中矩。

一个是球场上驰骋的王者，一个是考场上肆意的天才，稚嫩的脸庞满是朝气。

幸村的书房有些乱，堆着已经塞不下却还在继续增加的艺术、园艺类书籍，窗边还放着一个木质画架。

一般他们都在幸村的卧室里进行补习。

不二很快发现幸村的英文水平和自己不相上下，说是补习，给他更多的是种温习的感觉。

不懂就问，他想。

“恕我直言，幸村，你根本就不需要家教。”

幸村停下了手中做题的笔，“被你发现了啊。”

语气里好像全无惊讶之情，一下子撩拨起了不二的好奇心。

“这么做仅仅是为了打发时间吗？”

幸村放下笔，神秘笑笑，“并不是这么简单。”

不二点点头，“也是，时间这么宝贵，还不如花在打网球上……莫非你是想从英语里找网球的灵感？用英文给新绝招起名好像确实是个不错的主意……”

幸村听见不二的脑洞，乐得不行。 不二就趁幸村笑的时候用红笔在他的作业上打了个大大的零分。

针对切原英语教学的思路没拓展开，倒是把命名绝招的新想法打开了。

切原听见自己部长最近创新的绝招全是两个以上的英文单词，在球场上比考场上更头痛。

后来幸村把他请家教的初衷告诉了不二，惊讶于不二非但没有觉得荒诞，反倒是摸着下巴认真思索起来。

那可真是一双漂亮的蓝眼睛。

“我再想想，下周或许就会有不错的主意了。”不二临别前在门口这么说道。

幸村学大人谈成生意般的伸出了手，一本正经道，“合作愉快，不二。”

不二的脸上在夕阳下像是镀上了一层金，“合作愉快，幸村。”

4.

真田一进部活就看见幸村格外慈祥地笑着，走近看了看他手里的东西。

哦，切原的英语成绩单。

啧，81分。

“看起来你的辅导很有效，幸村。”

“是啊。”

“你用了什么办法？柳还在苦恼赤也的历史成绩。”

幸村把成绩单塞到真田手里，说了句稍等，转身从储物柜里掏出一瓶有着奇艺颜色的液体。

“……这是，什么？”

这可是不二大老远从东京带过来的制胜法宝。他可是相当自豪地介绍给了幸村，“青学名产。喝了它，切原君的成绩一定会有所提升！”

幸村接过来晃晃瓶身，“这是什么提高智力或者专注度的功能饮料吗？”

“算是吧？我本人也很中意它的风味。”

“诶？”幸村迟疑地看了一眼手里的藻绿色液体，“……直接喝就可以吗？需要兑水吗？”

“不，”不二摇摇食指，“等切原下次给你成绩单之后，你拿给他，就说是这段时间补习的奖励。”

果然行之有效。

切原自那以后，在幸村辅导他英语的时候表现得相当卖力，神情专注，左右开弓，一边看书上的内容，一边记幸村说的语法点，背单词更是通宵达旦，眼睛接连几天都充着血，模样挺吓人，脾气不暴，就是老会在课上犯困打盹。

和真田聊完的第二天，幸村约了柳课后碰头，在走廊上当面把那瓶饮料交给了柳。

趴在窗户上的切原目瞪口呆的见证了两人的交易过程。

幸村发现后，扭头朝教室里的切原友善地笑了笑。

切原当场石化，一阵风吹过他就会化成齑粉。

学期终了的时候，切原看着自己门门及格，尤其是优秀的英语成绩，流下了感动的泪水。

5.

幸村为答谢不二，挑了个周末邀请不二来立海观摩他们网球部的训练。幸村怕不二看不懂，一开始就在看台上和他比肩而立讲解网球规则。

不二说他去看过他弟弟裕太打地区赛，对网球还不算一窍不通。

“不二为什么没有打网球呢？”

不二远远看着边吹泡泡糖边打球的丸井，“我似乎……没有像裕太那种天生对网球的热情。”

“热情？”

“嗯，裕太打球的时候很开心，眼睛里会发光。”说到这里不二含笑垂眸，表情格外温柔。

“不二……要不要试着打打看？”

“诶？跟幸村吗？”

“嗯。”

不二面露难色，他不是没听说过幸村的实力。裕太说，幸村的外号可是“神之子”，乍听上去还挺吓人。

“风好像有点大。”

“我外套的袖子都没动呢。”

“看上去快要下雨的样子。”

“太阳晒得我的确有点热。”

“天快要黑了吧？”

“下午两点真的是一个很适合训练的时间。”

“今天超市薯片半……”

“不二，”幸村把自己的球拍递了过来，“就打三球。”

上了球场，不二才发现幸村是个大骗子。什么三球五球的，他们光着第一个球就来回打了十几个回合。不二察觉得出幸村在疯狂放水，打过来的球都是不带旋转的不说，并且每次都打到自己闭眼也接得住的地方，还边打边开口夸自己打得不错。

不错你个大头鬼。

这种话说出口连切原都不会信。

待会儿就把乾的特制秘饮加到你的保温杯里去，不二暗暗想道。

一分神，拍子被幸村打来的球直接打落，拍子飞出手掌后还在球场上滑行了一段，最终停在不二两米开外的地方。

糟糕，那个球加了旋转，好重……不对，幸村的拍子有没有磨损才是关键吧？

不二反应过来时，幸村已经走去捡起了拍子，查看了一阵后转头对不二悠悠道，“看来要不二陪我去修球拍的地方了。”

“陪陪陪。”不二猛点头。

6.

不二在车站等幸村。

直到周五晚上，幸村才联系不二，说修拍子的地方在东京，害得不二从丢拍闯祸开始，整整挂心了五天。他不懂为什么幸村那天不直接把拍子交给自己去修，偏要周末亲自跑一次东京。

哦，那拍子说不定对幸村很重要，不能离手的那种。

“不二！”幸村出现后，朝他挥了挥手。

旁人被他的喊声吸引，都扭头过来看。不二趁着还没有太多路人驻足欣赏幸村的美貌，一把就把人拉走了。

在幸村跟店家细谈拍子情况的时候，不二就在店里百无聊赖地瞎转，逛完一圈后走到幸村旁边，“怎么样？”

幸村摆出一副难过的表情，“受损很严重。”

“严重你拖五天才来修？”不二瞪了一眼幸村，又温和地望向店员，“请问球拍到底怎么样？”

店员笑着告诉不二就拍头有轻微的磨损，加上幸村想换线，大概要等一小时。

出了店幸村就让不二带自己在附近转转，不二是个相当热情的地陪，把幸村拉到了街头网球场，想让打不了球的他手痒痒。

青学好几个正选都在，尤其是裕太，看见自己哥哥和立海大魔王站在一起，一个发球差点触网。

“这些都是青学的正选吧？”幸村定睛看了看。

不二看看几个眼熟的面孔，“好像是。”

“谢谢不二。”

“谢我什么？”

“让我提前过来侦查敌情。”

“好了，”不二一手捂住了幸村的眼睛，“就到这里吧！”

幸村的眼睛在黑暗里眨巴眨巴，睫毛扫过不二的手心，引起一阵痒。

“通过指缝还是能看见诶……”

不二于是双手一起上阵，把幸村的眼睛捂了个严实。

幸村咯咯地笑了起来。

裕太余光瞄到这一幕，回球出界了。

哥哥这个大笨蛋！

以后再也不告诉他自己周末去哪里打球了！

7.

初中的升学考结束，众人很快进入了高中生活。

幸村在电话里跟不二谈到切原期末的成绩，先卖了个关子。

“听你的语气好像很开心，我想应该是不错的成绩吧？”

幸村点点头。

不二看不见，又问了一遍，“所以我猜对了吗？”

“啊，抱歉，是个很不错的成绩。”幸村的语气里满是笑意。

不二也很开心，看来乾的饮料真的很奏效。

他们高中之后，切原的英语成绩总是在初三年级里名列前茅，他连打电动也会顺便将语言设置成英文。于是幸村在辅导这块就渐渐淡出了，重心回归到网球部的训练上。这也就意味着不二的补课失去了意义。但幸村没提起，两人还是定期在周末碰头。

“好像很久……没有听见你说起切原成绩的事情了。”

幸村有些心虚，“老样子，切原从初中开始就一直都挺努力……渴吗？我下楼去倒些水。”

“那就谢谢幸村了。”

不二趁着幸村的功夫翻他桌上放着的那本诗集，以前切原的成绩单总是夹在里头。

果不其然，不二看到了切原优秀的成绩单。几页后，还有一封粉色的，信封上写着「致幸村君」的情书。

不二若无其事地放了回去。

幸村端着水回来的时候，不二笑着接了过来，喝了大半杯，大呼过瘾。

里面是很适合夏天喝的的柠檬汁。

几周后不二打电话告诉幸村，自己以后不能来神奈川给他补英语了。

为什么？幸村在电话里惊愕不已。

不二说他们家换了个住处，这样一来以后不二的单程时间就变长了不少。

幸村没再说什么。

“幸村的英语很优秀，我相信就算没有我帮你补课，也一定不会有问题的。”

“…… 嗯，那么以后我们也还是要保持联系。”

“那是自然。”

然后就像所有说过这种客套话的大人一样，他们再也没有联系。

8.

上大学后，不二感觉自己的时间空出来了许多，在室友的鼓动下，报名了一些开设在周末的选修课。

都说学习摄影的人，在艺术方面也要懂点门路，于是他报了两个班——精力有限，再多他顾不过来。

首先一门他选了法语课，纯粹想品读《小王子》的原版。第一节课他到得有些晚，因为还没适应周末还要上课的节奏，迟到后他从后门偷偷溜了进去，屁股还没坐热就又溜走了。

第二门绘画课他吸取教训，第一个到了教室，一踏进门忍不住发问，“怎么还是你？”

幸村撑在讲台上悠悠地笑着，“怎么不能是我？”

不二不说话了。

“别拿出一副兴师问罪的样子。我还没问你，为什么翘了我的法语课？”

不二脸上窘得发热，从面颊烧到了耳后根。

“你至少应该听个一刻钟，你就会发现我的法语发音很标准。”

幸村越走越近，不二且逼且退，最后背贴到了墙上。

“那幸村……可真是厉害。”

啊？我到底在说什么啊？不二心里懊恼地吐槽道。

幸村在不二耳畔说了几句。

也奇怪，从幸村嘴里出来的法语满是深情和诱惑——尽管不二听不懂幸村说的是什么，但他发现自己被这个人和这门语言深深吸引着，毫无招架之力。

“……这回让我当你的老师吧？”幸村在他耳边低语道，“周助。”

不二觉得自己着了魔，一口答应了下来。

9.

幸村给不二上课当然是私下里一对一，手把手教学。不二想起当年切原应该也是这样在幸村的淫威下学习。

幸村用法语提了一个问题。

不二没听懂其中的一个词，就让幸村重复了一遍，同时翻了翻手上的课本，怎么看怎么觉得这个问题超纲了。

“没听懂，你在问什么？……我是开了多久的小差？”

幸村刮了刮不二的鼻子，“我在问你当年为什么突然离开了？”

“Sorry, I'm not quite sure……”他企图用英语蒙混过关。

“不二，”幸村抓住了他在桌上的手，“告诉我真正的原因。”

“Cette lettre d’amour.”

幸村听了答案更加迷惑，“什么情书？”

不二纠结再三，坦白了当年那封粉色情书的事。

“我收到情书跟你的离开……有什么关系吗？”

不二锤了幸村一下。

幸村微笑着接下了这一拳，“抱歉抱歉，我说笑的……但当时我收到的情书都交给真田处理了，印象中没有拿回家的啊。”

“上面写了，致幸村君。”

还记得真仔细。

幸村瞥了不二一眼，继续努力思索大脑里的片段记忆。

不二绞着手走去看窗边幸村养的花，补充道，“当时我看到那封情书，才意识到我一直单方面沉浸在自己的世界里，从没有确认过你的心意。我当时也不敢跟你确认，我怕失去一个挚友。后来又听裕太说你患了一种神经疾病，最好的办法是出……”

“是这封吗？”

不二转过头就看见那封宣告着自己初恋结束的情书被抓在幸村手上。

幸村看见不二脸上的神情，知道自己没拿错，递了过去，神秘地笑笑，“打开看看。”

10.

「致幸村君：

首先，请允许在此对你提出的困惑表达我深深的震撼之情。

之前就听说你会给网球部的部员们人手一封地写情书，我以为你深谙此道，不会请教一个卑微如我的文学部部长。你来问我的时候，我甚至以为你想让我加入网球部。虽然不知道你写情书的对象是谁，但我在此先祝愿你成功！

情书的第一个要点，就是外观，比方我这封就是教科书式的信封及封面。听说你擅长绘画？不妨在信封上加一些小图案，比如：爱心，星星，小鸟，糖果，巧克力，丘比特之箭等等。

第二点，内容。相信这方面你应该不在话下……等等，你之前给部员写的信，难道是为这封正式的情书练笔的吗？如果我猜得没错，那可真是一大惊人发现（放心我不会说出去的，以后文学部搞活动还请您和您的部员务必赏光）。回到正题，我认为只要能到位真诚地传递你的心意和情感就够了。如果对方比较文艺，可以在字里行间里掺杂一些诗歌。

第三，很多人会忽略的，信纸。干净的白纸即可，比起那些花里胡哨的彩色纸，白色能表达干净单纯的真心。如果你觉得太平淡朴实的话，不妨在上面喷洒一些清爽温暖型的香水，让对方在展开信纸的一瞬间，被你的气息所包围。

我暂时就想到这么多，如果还有，我会之后再通过短信的方式补充。

最后祝你们在山里集训有所成效。

（ 如果还有问题，等你回学校再来找我也可以。那么，就预祝你写出一封好情书咯！

一个不重要的文学部部长 敬上」

11.

不二从白色的信纸里抬起头，郁闷地叹了口气，“所以……这一切都是一场误会。”

幸村撑着脸，点点头。

不二思索良久，“那你后面有没有给我写？”

幸村略略诧异，“你这么自信就是给你写的？”

“那还有谁？”

“也是。”幸村从背后摸出一个蓝色的信封。

这回轮到不二诧异了，幸村他还真的写了。

他有些感动地打开信封，发现 里面是空的。

幸村像恶作剧得逞了似的，倒在床上哈哈大笑。

不二就去挠他的痒，不料被反制在床上。不二也不反抗，扭着头问道，“说真的，我说搬家的时候，你是不是还没来得及写？”

幸村回忆了一阵子，点头道，“好像是。”

不二唉了一声，郑重其事地说了一句抱歉。

为他的自以为是，他的一走了之。

“没事，兜兜转转我们还能相遇，足够幸运了……况且我还收获了一个学生，赚了。”

不二余光看见床头柜上放着一本眼熟的诗集——以前有什么重要的东西幸村都习惯夹在里面。

他二话不说伸手就要去够。

幸村急道，“不要乱动老师的东西！”

不二眼里精光一闪，一个鲤鱼打挺迎接战斗。

二人缠斗许久，不二最后以柔道制服了幸村，如愿以偿地从书页里找出了那封文笔青涩又迟到多年的情书。

这回轮到幸村红了耳朵，头塞进枕头底下，闷声闷气道，“你看就行，别念出来。”

不二使坏地说道，“老师，你说什么？我听不清。”

12.

「致周助，

希望你不要被我唐突的称谓吓到，其实我很久就想这么称呼你了。

听说情书都要写得很肉麻才到位，用月亮星星的去比喻。我其实也不是不擅长，只觉得你看到后会觉得我矫情，说不定就被我的信俗气跑了。

和你在一起的时候，我感觉世界按下了暂停键，尘世间的浮华喧嚣，我通通看不见听不着，但当我们快到分别的时候，我又觉得谁偷偷按下了快进键。

说实话，我很早就不操心切原的英语了，归功于乾汁的奇效。只是出于私心，为了见你，让你在神奈川和东京来回跑。我很喜欢周六这天，早上的晨光，中午的便当，晚上的星光。这些极其寻常的东西，因为你的参与，变得如此可爱。

如果你也有着同样的心情，在下次见面的时候，请略去姓氏，直接叫我的名字吧。

幸村精市 上」

“精市。”

不二看完了，看着鸵鸟状的幸村，拍了拍他的背。

“嗯？”

幸村把脑袋探出来，因为缺氧，脸蛋红红的。

不二挥挥信纸，“你这是在什么时候写的？”

幸村爬起来和不二面对面坐着，“某次合宿吧，我记得是在一个山里。手机没信号，夜里睡不着，爬起来写的……文笔是不是太稚嫩了？”

不二摇头，“要是再给你有一次机会，你会怎么写？”

幸村想了想，“你眼里有片恬静温柔的大海，不会游泳的我却想沉醉其中。”

“……俗气。”不二的脸变得红扑扑的。

幸村笑着，伸手把这片属于他的汪洋抱住了。

-END-


End file.
